


Отношения

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Однострочники





	1. Hurt/Comfort

Глядя на Орихимэ, Улькиорре приходилось признать, что он все-таки не понимает людей, особенно женщин. Вначале она отвешивала смачную оплеуху, а потом, нежно заглядывая в глаза, спрашивала: "Очень больно?"


	2. Философская драма

Смущаясь, краснея и запинаясь на каждом слове, Орихимэ пыталась объяснить Улькиорре, что любовью можно еще и заниматься. — А зачем? — выслушав ее полуторачасовой монолог, спросил он.


	3. Трэшовый романс

Орихимэ испугано взвизгнула, когда Улькиорра сделал ей предложение. Руку ему было жалко, сердца не было, а глаз... глаз все равно новый вырастет.


	4. Романс

Орихимэ никогда не жалела, что вышла замуж за арранкара. В быту Улькиорра был неприхотлив, без возражений ел приготовленную ею стряпню, лишних вопросов не задавал и считался окружающими чем-то вроде мебели.  
"Не мужик, а не пойми что, — плевался Ичиго, — он же арранкар, а от них ничего хорошего не жди".  
"Ну вот что ты в нем нашла?" — недоумевала Тацуки.  
"Не понимаю, за что ты его любишь. Он-то вообще тебя любит?" — сетовала Рукия.  
В ответ на подобные заявления Орихимэ только улыбалась. Одного предостерегающего "женщина" и того, как уверенно Улькиорра становился между ней и припозднившейся пьяной компанией хватало, чтобы ответить на все вопросы.


End file.
